


Bang, bang

by Mokona_Larg



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M, don't know the other bands, some members from other bands
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokona_Larg/pseuds/Mokona_Larg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Europa era el lugar perfecto para ello. Todo estaba cerca, a sólo horas de auto por las rutas para ir de un país a otro.<br/>¿Cómo no aprovechar la oportunidad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang, bang

Una explosión hizo que las alarmas dentro del banco, automáticamente se activaran. Cubiertos entre el polvo de ladrillo y cemento, doce personas entraron armadas. Doce hombres, con el rostro cubierto empezaron a disparar a las cámaras de seguridad, destrozándolas y evitando que algo se grabara en ellas. Las sirenas de la policía empezaron a escucharse y uno de esos doce hombres, sacó un control de su bolsillo y lo conecto a su computadora portátil. Se puso detrás de un mostrador y, siendo respaldado por otro de esos hombres, hizo que varias bombas, explotaran por la ciudad.

A tres cuadras, un automóvil vacío, se hacía pedazos, mientras el combustible avivaba la llama y el plástico del auto se derretía. Frente al banco, la calle comenzó a desquebrajarse, mientras el polvo se movía en todas direcciones por el viento. A cinco cuadras del lugar, una construcción se hacía añicos por los explosivos.

Cuatro hombres quedaron en las partes visibles del banco y dos estaban en el mostrador, mientras los otros seis, se movían hacia la bóveda principal del banco Deutsche, en Alemania. Al llegar a las puertas de la bóveda, tres hombres pusieron las bombas en los lugares específicos que se les había indicado. En uno de los escritorios del banco, el hombre que manejaba la computadora y las bombas, recibió el pedido de detonación. Segundos después, la caja de seguridad más fuerte, había caído y los ladrones, entraron por su motín.

Cinco de esos hombres, llevaban cinco bolsos en sus manos y uno de ellos, llevaba cuatro. Con rapidez, empezaron a vaciar el lugar, mientras llenaban sus bolsos con la misma cantidad de dinero.

 

En la parte delantera del edificio, los cinco hombres armados hasta los dientes, disparaban casi sin descanso a los autos de la policía que llegaban. El hombre que manejaba la computadora, el cual llevaba cabello rubio y largo, tecleaba cosas y luego de segundos, se escuchaban explosiones a lo lejos. El sonido de un helicóptero se escuchaba en la cercanía; luego de unos presionar algunas teclas, la parte superior del edifico se lleno de humo, impidiendo el paso al móvil aéreo. Un sin número de pequeñas bombas y explosivos, estaban desparramados por la ciudad, despistando a las fuerzas armadas y haciendo casi imposible que aquellos uniformados, cumplieran con su trabajo. Las alarmas de otros bancos empezaron a sonar con insistencia y el hombre que controlaba los explosivos, reía sin cesar, divirtiéndose entre medio del robo.

En diez minutos, los bolsos estaban llenos de dinero y algunas joyas. En una perfecta sincronización, los hombres empezaron a salir del banco ya vacío de riquezas.

 

—¿Te estás divirtiendo Kai?— el hombre que controlaba la computadora, giró su rostro y se bajó el pañuelo que cubría su rostro.

—Mucho Reichan— el hombre que traía los cinco bolsos desde la bodega principal, se bajó el pañuelo y, tomando de la cintura al otro, comenzó a besar su cuello.

 

Kai sonreía, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se pegaba al de su compañero. Una luz parpadeante, de color azul, lo hizo desviar la mirada hacia la pantalla y apretó la tecla ‘Enter’. El sonido de una explosión a la derecha del edificio ni los inmutó, sabiendo que la primera pareja, el primer grupo de dos hombres, estaba saliendo del banco.

Reita dejó caer los bolsos al suelo, mientras tomaba con sus manos la cintura de su pareja, presionándolo contra él, tratando de fundirse en él. Una luz naranja titiló en la pantalla y un segundo después, se escuchó una explosión en la parte trasera del edificio, al mismo tiempo que Kai daba un largo gemido. Su cuerpo se estaba calentando en ese ambiente y al ser quien controlaba las explosiones, siendo quien disfrutaba del sonido de ellas, se estaba sobreexcitando. Una luz verde apareció en la pantalla y él hizo su trabajo, pero tuvo que sostenerse del otro, al recibir una fuerte mordida en su cuello, dejándolo flotar en el placer que sentía. Esa explosión fue en dos lugares a la vez, delante del edificio y la izquierda del mismo. Reita había comenzado a pasear sus manos cubiertas de guantes de cuero negro, por debajo de la ropa de Kai, creando fricciones y caricias rudas que exaltaban cada vez más al hombre de los explosivos.

La luz amarilla resaltó en la pequeña pantalla de la computadora y luego se escucharon las explosiones detrás del edifico y en la parte superior. Kai estaba excitado y agitado, lo único que quería en ese momento era que su pareja lo tomara ahí mismo, en medio del humo, de los escombros, del sonido de las explosiones a su alrededor. La luz violeta empezó a titilar en la pantalla y puteó con fuerza.

—Es nuestro turno Reichan— con pesadez se separó del otro, tomando dos bolsos.

 

Una gran explosión en la parte trasera y frontal, hizo que el edificio estuviera casi en peligro de derrumbe. Se cubrió el rostro nuevamente, al igual que Reita y los dos, fueron hasta el lado izquierdo del banco. La luz roja comenzó a parpadear en su pantalla y con una sonrisa, apretó el botón correspondiente y hubo dos explosiones: en el lado derecho y delantero.

Entre humo, gritos, escombros, policías desesperados y alarmados, salieron con prisa, cubiertos por la noche y haciendo que se perdieran en la oscuridad.

 

Corrieron hasta el auto negro que estaba estacionado a dos cuadras del banco. Kai abrió el maletero y puso las bolsas de dinero dentro, dejando una en su mano. Reita ya había subido y tenía el motor en marcha. El hombre de los explosivos entró, poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad y mirando la pantalla de su computador. El conductor miraba ansioso a su pareja, deseando con la misma intensidad tomarlo ahí mismo; pero habían cosas más importantes en ese momento.

Cinco luces se prendieron en la pantalla: una azul, una violeta, una naranja, una verde y una amarilla. Presionó varias teclas y luego el ‘Enter’. Al instante, se escucharon explosiones por todos lados. Aprovechando esas distracciones, salieron a toda prisa de la ciudad.

 

 

Se reían con fuerza, mientras el motor del automóvil, iba a toda marcha. Las luces azules y blancas de los coches policiales, los iluminaban como si fuera una disco, en medio de esa noche oscura. El dinero descansaba con total tranquilidad en el asiento trasero, mientras la pintura negra del coche, lucía como una simple mancha en el camino.

Los autos de la policía los seguían a una gran distancia. Kai sonrió bajo su pañuelo triangular que cubría gran parte de su rostro. Tomó un arma que había debajo el asiento y bajó el vidrio de su lado. Reita lo miró de soslayo por unos segundos, mientras seguía conduciendo a más de 130km por hora.

 

—No te sulfures tanto Kai— el hombre, que llevaba el cabello rubio y largo, se rió con fuerza, mientras le pasaba una mano por la espalda, para tranquilizar al conductor.

—Tranquilo Reichan, solo los voy a asustar un poco— el conductor se mordió el labio, pero al igual que su compañero, su rostro estaba cubierto por un pañuelo triangular negro —No conduzcas muy cerca del borde del camino— el hombre que conducía, que tenía el cabello negro y aplastado contra su cráneo, asintió, moviendo el auto un poco más al centro de la ruta.

 

 

Kai, con una gran sonrisa, se sentó al borde de la puerta, sacando la mitad de su cuerpo al exterior; Reita no había desacelerado, pero mantenía sus ojos en el camino y en su compañero. El hombre del pelo rubio, apuntó, agarrándose del techo del auto negro y comenzó a disparar hacia los policías que los seguían, casi alcanzándolos.

El sonido de disparos resonaba por el camino, mientras algunos neumáticos de los coches negros y blancos, explotaban, haciendo descarrilar a los uniformados. Kai reía con fuerza, disfrutando al máximo lo que hacía. El conductor tenía una sonrisa suave en sus labios; alegre de escuchar la risa tan divertida de su pareja. A lo lejos, divisó las luces de un camión. Frunció el ceño e hizo sonar la bocina una vez. Kai pestañeó extrañado, dejando de disparar y mirando hacia adentro.

Reita le señaló con la mano hacia delante y él pudo ver el camión a lo lejos. Con cuidado se volvió a sentar en su lugar y subió el vidrio de la ventanilla.

—Eso estuvo bueno.

—Sabés que odio que hagas eso Kai— el conductor vio de soslayo al otro, que se ponía el cinturón de seguridad, mientras él se ponía a un costado del camino, esquivando el camión.

—Tranquilo amor, nunca estoy mucho tiempo afuera— el de cabello rubio escuchó como su acompañante gruñía por lo bajo y él no pudo hacer más que reír.

 

 

Las horas pasaban y el camino se volvía más claro. Los policías se veían a lo lejos y ambos compartieron una mirada. Kai bajó el vidrio nuevamente, mientras Reita hacía lo mismo. El rubio se giró hacia atrás, sacando del mismo bolso del dinero, varios objetos circulares. Le pasó tres al conductor, mientras él volvía a sentarse en el marco de la ventana, con cinco en sus manos.

—¡Ahora Reita!— el de pelo negro, comenzó a tirar de a uno y mientras chocaban contra el pavimento, explotaban largando un humo espeso y negro.

—Tu turno Kai— el otro sonrió y empezó a tirar a lo largo y a lo ancho del camino, los objetos redondos.

 

Con prisa, volvió a entrar y cerrar el vidrio, mientras de arriba del tablero, tomaba un control remoto y presionaba un botón amarillo. Los objetos en las distintas partes del camino, prendieron luces amarillas y explotaron, logrando que el pavimento volara por los aires y el camino se destrozara.

Siguieron el camino por tres kilómetros más y se orillaron a un costado. Del otro lado del cemento, había un auto azul, con dos personas adentro. Reita se sacó el pañuelo, dejándolo dentro del vehículo negro y abriendo el baúl. Kai se sacó la peluca rubia que llevaba, dejando suelto su cabello castaño y largo. Y mientras el conductor sacaba varias bolsas del baúl, Kai dejaba una caja cuadrada en el asiento trasero del auto, presionando un botón y saliendo con el bolso de dinero en sus manos. Se sacó el pañuelo y lo dejó adentro, mientras se acercaba a su compañero que tenía tres bolsos más en sus manos.

—Listo Reichan— le dio un beso en los labios, mientras las puertas del auto azul se abrían.

 

—Vamos ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos Kai?— el castaño se sentó detrás del asiento del acompañante y miró al hombre rubio que conducía.

—Cinco minutos y explota— el rubio asintió, mientras ponía en marcha el auto y salían a toda velocidad del lugar.

 

Cuando escucharon una explosión a lo lejos, Kai se rió con fuerza, mientras Reita sonreía mirando a su pareja. El hombre de cabello negro y largo, que se sentaba adelante, sonrió y sacó un comunicador negro de su bolsillo y lo puso en el tablero.

—Acá Aoi, son las cinco y veinte de la mañana— hubo un silencio y luego las respuestas llegaron.

—Saga hablando, Alice Nine al completo y yendo a destino.

—Aquí Yasuno, Kra al completo y listo para irnos a destino.

—Ryoga al habla. Vivid al completo, llegamos a destino y listos para irnos.

—¡Acá Chiyu! Dificultades para llegar a destino. Sug al completo— Aoi entrecerró los ojos.

 

—Chiyu, ¿en dónde están ahora?— hubo un silencio largo y luego contestaron.

—Saliendo de Alemania. Vamos a tener que entrar a Suiza por Austria.

—Eviten pasar por Liechtenstein, destruimos una ruta de salida. Kra llegando a destino.

 

—Aoi al habla, the GazettE al completo yendo a destino.

—Minase hablando. D Out al completo. Ya estamos en destino, haciendo los papeles.

 

 

 

Varias horas después, cuando el sol ya estaba casi arriba de sus cabezas, el automóvil azul llegó a la ciudad Zurich, la capital financiera y económica de Suiza. Llegaron a un hotel, cerca del banco UBS. Los cuatro bajaron, cada uno con un bolso lleno de dinero y fueron a la habitación en la cual una persona más los esperaba.

 

Ruki abrió la puerta, dejando pasar con una sonrisa, a los cuatro hombres que habían llegado de su viaje.

—Es cansador manejar tantas horas un auto, ¿No Reita?— el hombre de cabello negro asintió.

—Me voy a dar un baño y sacarme esta pintura del pelo— Kai tomó su bolso de dinero, al mismo tiempo que le daba un beso largo en los labios.

 

Uruha empezó a abrir los bolsos, sacando el dinero y empezando a contar, mientras Aoi buscaba el bolso negro y rojo, que estaba vacío en una de las valijas del cuarto. Ruki se sentó en la cama, contando junto al hombre más alto, el dinero que habían logrado robar.

 

~*~*~

 

—¿Y los chicos?— Reita salía del baño con una camiseta blanca y pantalones grises de tiro recto. Una cinta blanca, cubría a lo ancho del rostro su nariz.

—Ya fueron al banco. Necesitan la firma de los titulares de la cuenta— Uruha levantó la vista de su consola de videojuegos —Van a vincular las cuentas con las que hicimos en la sede del UBS en Tokyo— Reita asintió, mientras se recostaba en la cama.

—¿Aoi la va a usar con Reila?

—Si. Ella está manejando las cuentas desde la sede de Tokyo— el de cinta asintió, bostezando sonoramente.

—Mi hermana siempre fue buena con esas cosas.

 

 

 

Quince minutos después, tres hombres volvieron a entrar en la habitación.

—¿Las maletas ya están hechas?— el rubio más bajo de los cinco, tomó su valija negra —Tenemos que irnos, antes de que llegue el aviso de captura desde Alemania.

—¿Tan pronto?— Uruha frunció el ceño, pero tomó su bolso.

—Encontraron a Sug y están persiguiendo a Vivid— el de la cinta se levantó con rapidez.

—¿En dónde?— Kai se acercó a él y agarró la valija que estaba bajo la cama.

—En San Galo a Vivid y en Uzwil a Sug. Los están llevando a Alemania y van a ser deportados a Japón.

 

En completo silencio, los cinco bajaron hasta el subsuelo del hotel y caminaron hasta el automóvil rojo. Reita rodó los ojos y tomó las llaves que Ruki le entregaba.

—¿No pudiste elegir un auto más llamativo enano?

—Dejate de hinchar las pelotas Reita— Kai se rió y le palmeó la espalda al de la cinta.

—Bueno ya Reichan. No es momento de ponerse caprichosos con los autos ¿no?— Aoi mantenía el maletero abierto y guardaba las cinco valijas dentro.

 

 

 A gran velocidad, el auto rojo se dirigía al Aeropuerto Internacional de Zurich; cada uno con el pasaje a Japón en mano, listos para irse de vuelta a su país. Sus cuentas bancarias habían aumentado un gran número de ceros en sus cifras, gracias al hecho de haber robado, junto con los otros cinco grupos armados, uno de los bancos más importantes de Alemania y luego haber depositado en una cuenta bancaria en Suiza, el dinero para ser usado también en Japón.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, los cinco hicieron lo necesario para subir al avión. Aunque no lo demostraban, sus nervios los estaban carcomiendo por dentro. Las dudas todavía presentes al saber que no sólo Sug había caído en ese robo, también Kra y D Out, serían deportados a Japón, para ser llevados a la cárcel en cuanto pusieran un pie en el país. Vivid había logrado escapar con éxito y estaban en un avión hacia Rusia, para luego irse a Japón.

Cuando estuvieron en sus asientos, el peso parecía irse de a poco, pero igual estaba la posibilidad de que forzaran al piloto a hacer un paraje de emergencia y ellos todavía podían ir a la cárcel.

 

 

En el cielo nocturno, sobrevolando tierra y mares, ellos cinco respiraban con tranquilidad.

Uruha escuchaba música, mientras su mano estaba entrelazada con la de Ruki. Aoi dormía profundamente, mientras Reita permanecía despierto a su lado. Y al lado derecho del rubio, estaba Kai, que estaba cabeceando, a punto de dormirse.

El castaño de cabello largo, sintió la mano de su pareja y abrió los ojos con pereza. Le sonrió al hombre de la cinta y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Reita. Estaba completamente agotado. Junto a Reita, eran los que más habían hecho en ese robo al banco.

 

Él era un experto en bombas y gracias a ello, los seis grupos de yakuza de Japón, lograron robar una sede del banco de Deutsche, uno de los más importantes bancos de Alemania.

Un plan que habían trazado en su país por dos años. Uno que tardaron en poner en acción por seis meses, mientras cada uno de esos hombres llegaba a Europa. Tres meses habían tardado en poner las bombas en el edificio del banco, dos días en colocarlas en las calles y edificios aledaños al banco. Cuatro días para alquilar los autos, una noche para ponerlo en acción. Quince minutos para entrar, robar todo y salir. Un día para escapar.


End file.
